Little White Lies
Little White Lies is the sixth book in the Canterwood Crest series. It features Callie and Sasha on the cover, with Heather on the back. Revealed on blog The Bookjacket The Blurb A little white lie never hurt anyone... right? Sasha is with Eric. Callie is with Jacob. And Callie and Sasha are finally BFFs again. Life is as perfect as it's ever been at Canterwood. So when Sasha learns of a secret that could destroy all of her relationships, she's willing to tell a few white lies to keep everything from falling apart. After all, white lies aren't supposed to hurt anyone.... Detailed Plot Summary Sasha comes back to Canterwood Crest for her first day in eighth grade and is worried, because if she leaves her dorm she would either see Jacob, who confessed his feelings for her before summer, or Eric, her current boyfriend. She texts Eric and opens her email, to re-read a 3-month old message from Jacob for the thousandth time, where he says he can't give up on her and apologizes for his behavior at the Sweetheart Soiree. Sasha remembers how Jacob had seen her in the courtyard and asked for her back, when Eric texts her back. Sasha leaves her dorm looking for her boyfriend. Sasha meets Eric in the stable and they kiss. Sasha leaves to the meeting and Eric goes to eat lunch with Troy. Sasha meets Heather and Jasmine at the meeting. Jasmine immediately smirks and makers her usual snobby comments. Mr. Conner talks about the YENT and Heather snaps at Jasmine. Sasha sees Charm and stays with him in the stall. Paige texts Sasha and asks to bring her some treats from the Sweet Shoppe. Sasha goes to the Shoppe and is almost safe from Jacob when she bumps into him. Jacob pleads to speak to Sasha, but Sasha, unable to deal with his confession, leaves the Sweet Shoppe as quickly as she can. Sasha meets Paige in her dorm and lies about why she forgot the treats. She feels strange because she lied to Paige, saw Jacob, and feels guilty about Callie, who's Jacob's girlfriend and Sasha's best friend. On Sunday Mrs. Utz interviews Sasha for her classes, and adds Sasha in advanced English, Science, Math, and History. Sasha signs up for drama, hoping not to get a class with Jacob. Sasha leaves to get something at the Sweet Shoppe, and sees Callie. Overjoyed, they hug and almost fall into the grass. Callie joins Sasha to the Sweet Shoppe. They eat and talk about classes together, and their boyfriends. Julia and Alison walk up to the table, and Julia smirks at how they're doing their "lame little BFF ritual". Callie asks Alison what they're doing here, to which she responds they're getting cherry limeades. Julia shoots her friend a look, and Callie asks if they were allowed to ride their horses, Sunstruck and Trix. They were not allowed to ride. The next morning, Sasha and Paige get ready for their first day of school. Paige mentions how Ryan, her crush, might be in the class, and how Paige is the host of Teen Cuisine. They walk to their advanced English class, and the class begins and they introduce each other. Soon the class is over and Paige and Sasha leave, happy about the class. On the way to science class, Paige mentions she's planning a blowout party for Sasha's 13th birthday with Callie. Sasha is thrilled, and they make it to the science building. Before science class begins, Sasha remembers she must tell Paige about her Eric and Jacob problem. Ryan walks in the science room and Paige blushes. Sasha wills him to sit at the table next to him, and Ryan does. Ryan talks with a pink Paige and Sasha as Ms. Davidson begins class. When Ms. Davidson talks tardiness, Sasha decides not to tell Paige because she's starting her relationship with Ryan and the attention should be on her for once. Sasha receives a text from Callie saying she and Jacob are in the same class. After class, Sasha walks to the stable for her first YENT class and pets Black Jack. She grabs Charm's tack and begins to groom him when Heather, leading Aristocrat, who is tacked up and ready, enters the stable and reminds Sasha they have a riding class in two minutes. Sasha, mortified, drops the brush and Heather helps Charm with his bridle. Sasha is surprised and Heather adds how she's only helping her because she doesn't want the real Canterwood riders to look bad, and that Jasmine isn't. Heather bridles Charm while Sasha saddles him and soon the girls lead their horses to class. Sasha thanks Heather and she says she can stop talking to her now. Sasha holds a laugh under her breath. Sasha and Heather mount and ride around the arena, watching Jas and Phoenix, who are taking the course perfectly. Sasha rides Charm and do a mediocre job, as Sasha was panicking and Charm was off. After riding class the next day, Sasha goes to lunch, alone, waiting for Eric and her friends. Jacob sits with Sasha, and Sasha drops her fork and looks at him, annoyed. Jacob asks to talk to Sasha and Sasha declines, saying that Eric and Callie would be here any second. Jacob, refusing to give up, mentions Callie's science class ran late and Eric was in there. Sasha asks him to leave. Jacob is hurt by her refusal, and walks away with his shoulders slumped. Sasha loses her appetite and leaves lunch, as Eric texts her with a message saying he couldn't make it. Sasha lies and IMs him back, saying she skipped anyway. Her encounter with Jacob had mixed her up, and she regretted sending him that lie. In math, Callie texts Jacob and mentions how he hasn't answered her. Sasha feels extremely guilty. In riding class, Mr. Conner assigns each student a new horse to ride on for the day. Sasha gets Knox, Heather gets Perry, and Jasmine gets Summer. Sasha grows fond of Knox, and the girls do well on the school horses. After class, Sasha hands him to Mike and says goodbye. The Belles, Violet, Georgia, and Brianna. They fake-smile at Sasha and ask how her summer went; Sasha responds and feels slightly guilty that she sounded like Heather. The Belles laugh and smirk, and Jas walks up to them. Sasha says she has to go and leaves, causing Jas to give taunt her. Sasha has coffee the next morning (she never has it), nervous about telling Paige about her problem. Eric asks her if she's okay, since she's having coffee. She's fine, and Callie and Jacob walk into the cafeteria holding hands. Sasha can't help it, but her attention strays to Jacob and she tells herself she's happy with Eric. That night, Sasha goes to the stable to meet Callie and groom their horses, and meets Alison, who came to see Sunstruck. Sasha brings up the idea that Alison jogging with Sunstruck so he keeps his muscle tone, and Alison smiles and the girls decide they'll do it together one time. Sasha mucks Charm's stall and Callie appears with Jack, and go to tie them in the pasture. Callie comes up with an idea for a group date (Eric, Jacob, Callie, Sasha, Paige, and Ryan) and Sasha hopes Paige will say no so Jacob and Eric don't have to face each other (Both like Sasha). However, Paige is excited and invites Ryan. The next morning is Sasha's birthday, as she turns 13. Callie brings breakfast from the Sweet Shoppe. Later on, Paige invites Sasha to New York for fall break and she is thrilled. Sasha checks her email when Paige leaves, and is confused as to why she's disappointed when she didn't receive a letter from Jacob for her birthday. In history class, Jacob says happy birthday to Sasha and she waits, wanting to make herself seem like she doesn't question her relationship with Eric. She turns and says thanks. Eric walks in the room, grinning, and Sasha feels bad she even thought about Jacob. They laugh, and Sasha texts Eric beneath her desk asking if he wants to come. He responds yes, just to spend time with her. Mr. Spellman than choses groups that work together, and partners Eric with Jacob. Sasha almost lets her head slam into a desk, as both boys hated each other from Day 1. Being worked on. Still missing several middle chapters. Below is the last 3 chapters Eric leads Sasha away from the party, and gives her a beautiful silver heart charm for her bracelet. Sasha, touched, puts the box on the table and is about to kiss Eric in the empty hallway when the door opens, to reveal Jacob. Sasha takes a step away from Eric and blushes. Jacob says that Paige wanted her for the cake. Sasha tells Eric to go on without her and he squeezes her hand, leaving the room. Sasha is alone with Jacob and he opens his mouth to say something, but takes her hand. He raises her hand so the heart charm dangles and softly asks if Eric gave it to her just now, his face is sad and pain-filled. Sasha whispers yes. Jacob doesn't let go of her hand and he asks is she wanted it. Sasha wants to respond of course, but she doesn't say anything and hurries around to the party. Sasha leaves the party to go to her room. When she turns around, Jacob is standing in the doorway. Jacob walks in and sits on her bed, looking at his hands. He finally says he misses Sasha, and he made a huge mistake. He wants to get back with her and he can't stay away. Sasha tells him that she's with Eric and she likes him a lot, and Jacob's with Callie. Jacob stares at Sasha and asks her to admit she really likes him, and to tell the truth. Sasha, guilty, tries to say no, but Jacob leans across the bed and kisses her, almost forcefully. Sasha is shocked and stays frozen for a moment, but then puts her hands on his chest and pushes him back. A figure moves in the doorway, and Sasha realizes it's Eric. She takes her hands off Jacob's chest and stands up, trying to explain, but Eric cuts her off, not surprised. Eric hasn't seen the kiss, and Sasha tries again, but Eric cuts her off and walks away. Sasha turns of Jacob and tries not to scream at him. Jacob says her relationship with Eric was over a long time ago; she just refused to admit it. Jacob says he'll break up with Callie and he can start over again with Sasha. Sasha disagrees and replies he can't break up with Callie for her because she'd be crushed and never recover. Jacob, not wanting to lose her again, tells her he'd find a way that wouldn't hurt Callie. He also mentions how she hadn't said anything about going back to Eric. Sasha hotly responds that she'd hurt him enough, and he'd never take her back. Softening her voice, she says that if Jacob really cared for her, he'd stay with Callie and never tell her about his love for Sasha. Jacob shakes his head and responds he can't let her go ever again. Sasha claims she's going to her birthday party and doesn't Eric doesn't deserve her as a girlfriend. Jacob, heartbroken, finally agrees he won't break up with Callie for her, but says she should know she's the one he'll always be wishing for. Sasha, holding back tears, walks around Jacob and back to her party. Sasha stops outside the common room, choking back sobs and taking deep breaths. She wasn't going to ruin this party for everyone; and she pastes a fake smile on her face and walks inside. Paige and Callie ask whether she's ready to open presents. Sasha reaches for the present closets to her; from Heather, when Jasmine steps up from the table and declares she doesn't know how Sasha's opening presents after what just happened. Paige doesn't know what happened and Jasmine, faking, covers her mouth and says she sorry for telling them. Callie, confused, asks what she's talking about. Jacob walks into a silent room. Callie reaches for Sasha's arm and asks what's wrong; she looks sick. Sasha closes her eyes and thinks that she has to do something to stop Jas. But she could keep Callie and Jacob together, since Eric wasn't coming back for her. Sasha, struggling to make her voice flat, lies about what happened with Jacob, flip-flopping it around so now she's the one going after Jacob. Jacob shifts on the couch and Sasha wills him not to tell the truth. Sasha says Jacob sits on her bed and she tells him that she wants him to break up with Callie and be with her. In the room, everyone's mouths fall open and are silent. Heather moves beside Jasmine and looked at Sasha, knowing Sasha was lying. Sasha looks at Jacob and sees his face is pale, and forces herself to keep on going so he won't crack. Callie, shocked, begins to cry as Sasha lies that she tried to kiss him, and that Eric walked in and saw them. Callie asks Jacob if he wants Sasha back; he stands up on unsteady legs and says no. Paige, like Heather, knows Sasha is lying and walks away, determined to find out what's going on. Jasmine begins to clap, laughing that this is the real party. Heather snarls at Jasmine and tells her to leave; Jasmine puts her hands on her hips and begins to say no as Heather spits angrily and tells everyone to get out except for Callie and Sasha. The room clears out in seconds; no one wants to challenge Heather, and Jacob, pale and drawn, is the last one to leave. Callie begins to sob and wails that she and Sasha will never be friends again. Sasha, knowing she must eliminate all sense of doubt from Callie's mind, haughtily says that losing her friendship was worth a shot at Jacob. Sasha holds back a sob and her face turns red as she struggles not to tell Callie the truth. Callie leaves, crying that she never wants to see Sasha again. Sasha crumples to the ground, sobbing, as she realizes she's just lost everyone. Quotes References Category:Books